Love is an Ever-Fixed Mark
by louisthecutiee
Summary: Eren is failing English and only has a month to raise his grade before the first semester ends. His new student teacher, Levi, isn't about to let him fail. Levi tutors Eren. What happens when feelings grow for each other..


Hi there :) This is the first fan-fiction I've ever written. I'm sorry for any typos or grammatical errors, if you comment I'll fix them. So enjoy. This story will be mostly in Eren's POV. If you think I should continue this, let me know :) On to the fanfic

Love is an Ever-Fixed Mark

_Bzzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzt_

Uggggh… I hate mornings... I hate getting up for school... I hate school... ugggh

I swing my arm in an attempt it hit my alarm clock's snooze button.

_Bzzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzt Bzzzzzzzzzt_

I guess I missed.

I get up and sit at the edge of my bed. 7:02 am. That leaves me... 28 minutes to get to school. I step away from my bed and start to get ready for another day of school. One more year and I'll be done with high school forever.

**7:14**. It only takes 5 minutes to walk to school so I decided to make a quick breakfast. Let's see... I open the fridge. Nothing.. I open the freezer. Hmm I suppose waffles will do. I plop to waffles in the toaster and pull down the lever.

**7:20**. I pace around the house while I wait for the waffles to be done. I look over at the door

_'Don't forget to talk to your counselor- Mikasa'_

Oh yeah... like I'm going to do that...

Ms. Zoe has been trying to call me into her office for 2 weeks now. I'm sure she wants to discuss the fact that I'm failing my English class, but I don't want to talk about it. It's just so boring.. all we do is read and then write essays about what we read. If it weren't required I would ask to transfer out like I do with all the classes I don't like.

I hear a pleasant pop from the toaster.

**7:22**. Looks like I don't have time to sit down and eat. I pluck the hot waffles out of the toaster and grab my back pack and leave. I snack on the waffles on my way to school and get there just as the 2 minute bell rang. I head over to my first class. The day passes on just like any other day.

**12:38**. 2 minutes until lunch time, suddenly someone comes in and hands Mr. Schultz a slip. He looked at the slip then looked at me.

"Eren go to your counselor" dammit... I guess I'd have to see her sooner or later.

I walked to the counselor's office, which was all the way across the school I might add, and stepped in. As soon as I walked in I heard the lunch bell ring. Now I'm missing lunch time. Great. I hand the white slip to Ms. Zoe and took a seat. This should be fun.

"Eren, how are you doing today? It seems like you're a tough man to get a hold of" she said with a smile.

"Ha.. yeah sorry. I've just been busy with stuff"

"Well you're here now. I'll just be straight forward with you, and tell you why I've been trying to get a hold of you for so long... Eren, you're failing English"

"I know"

"Well then you should know that if you fail even a semester of English, you won't be able to graduate this year"

My mind went blank. Of course it didn't occur to me that failing English meant failing high school.

"Eren" she continued "I want you to graduate. Not only is it my job to make sure you're doing the best you can, but I can tell that you are a bright kid. I see it every year. You're grades significantly by the time grades are out." This is due to my mom and sister getting on my ass threatening me with whatever they can to motivate me to raise my grades.

"There's only a month left in this semester Eren, I'm hoping that you'll raise your grade by then. That's all I wanted to say. You know we have a tutoring center here after school if you need it"

"Okay, thanks" I get up and leave. I only have a month to raise my grade in English or I don't graduate. With this news I head over to my usual hang out spot, a table in front of our Economics class. Everyone is already there. Armin, Mikasa, Sasha, Connie, Marco and.. Jean. I really hate that guy, but he and Marco are close so it's not like I can just tell him to get lost.

"Oi Jaeger, what's with the long face" uggh I really hate Jean

"Maybe I should ask you the same question, horse-face" he scoffed and turned to Marco continuing their conversation.

"But really what's the matter Eren" Mikasa asks me, worry written all over her face.

"It's fine, she just…" I can't tell her that there's a chance I won't graduate "Ms. Zoe wanted to talk to me about stuff"

"What 'stuff' Eren" gesturing air quotes around stuff.

"Nothing much, she was just talking about getting another school pet and wanted an opinion as to what to get" which seemed believable enough since Ms. Zoe was quite attached to our school pets Bean and Sonny.

"Okay whatever, when you're ready to talk about what she really wanted you know where to find me." she walked away, probably heading to gym class.

Lunch passed by fairly quickly after Jean and Connie brought up the question on what the best video game was. Through much debate, there was no consensus.

2 classes left and then I can go home and lay in bed and do nothing.

5th period. Social Issues in Film. AKA the class everyone sleeps in and gets an easy "A". However I don't know how anyone sleeps in this class when every 5 minutes Mr. Bozado pauses the movie and discusses the imagery or dialog or whatever. It takes like 2 weeks to even finish a movie because he talks so much. But whatever. The bell rings signifying that it's time to go to your 6th period. And for me, that meant going to English with Mr. Smith.

I walked into class and saw Mr. Smith sitting at his desk like usual. However there was someone standing next to him. From the looks of it he's either a well-dressed student or a short teacher.

As everyone takes their seat and Mr. Smith stands in front of the class and the short male follows him.

"Class, I want everyone to welcome Mr. Ackerman. He will be my student teacher for the rest of the year, he'll be the one leading the lessons and making the tests" Seriously. He wants to be a teacher? He looked like wanted to strangle every last one of us. Not teach us.

"Don't bother calling me Mr. Ackerman. Just call me Levi."


End file.
